Revenge
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Sequal to Fatal Attack. Read that first.  Hidan is back to get his revenge on Shikamaru and Temari. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mommy hurry up!"_

_It has been almost 3 years since the day when Temari and Shikamaru had come across Hidan and killed him. They were on their way with their 2 year old daughter, Yoru, to visit Kankuro and Gaara. Yoru was pulling Temari by her hand trying to get her to walk faster. Shikamaru was walking behind them with his hands behind his head._

"_I'm hurrying. Yoru can you stop pulling me?" Yoru held onto Temari's hand, but walked beside her asking questions._

"_What's Uncle Gaara like Mommy? Will he like me? Is he nice? Is Uncle Kankuro nice?" she was full of questions. Temari had to think about them._

"_Of course Gaara will love you. He is nice and so is Kankuro. They'll both love you." Yoru grinned even more and was so anxious she started pulling Temari again. Shikamaru laughed at them. Temari turned to him and gave him pleading eyes to help her. He sighed._

"_Yoru come walk with me." Yoru let go of Temari and ran back to Shikamaru and started dragging him._

"_Come on Daddy. Your so lazy." Temari giggled at her daughters remark. "I want to see them. Hurry Daddy." Shikamaru sighed and let the toddler drag him. They continued walking for hours and finally reached the desert. "I'm getting tired Mommy."_

"_Daddy will carry you." Temari replied. He looked at her._

"_Fine." He picked up Yoru and held her on his hip while he walked beside Temari. Yoru placed her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and fell asleep. "I guess she's worn out." Shikamaru sighed._

"_I can't wait to get to Suna. I'm so exhausted." Temari yawned. "This trip is so long. I wish they could come visit us." Shikamaru smirked._

"_And I'm the lazy one." Temari hit him. "Ouch troublesome woman. First you make ME carry our daughter then you hit me." He rubbed his head with his free hand. They continued walking and once they saw Suna they slowed there pace a bit._

"_Hello Shikamaru, Temari." They heard a sinister voice behind them. They turned to see who spoke and glared at him._

"_Hidan! I killed you." Shikamaru yelled at him. Hidan laughed in his face._

"_I'm immortal dumb ass." Temari placed her hand on her fan getting ready to attack. Hidan spotted Yoru. "Whose that little cutie?" Shikamaru growled at him and Temari replied._

"_That's none of your business. You're going to die anyways." She pulled out her fan and placed it in front of her. Hidan didn't move or make a comment. He just stood there staring at Yoru with an evil grin plastered on his face. Shikamaru put Yoru on his back and she continued to sleep._

"_What do you want with us Hidan? Get a life fucker." Shikamaru was glaring at Hidan with hate in his eyes. Yoru stirred at the sound of the anger in her dad's voice. She rubbed her eyes._

"_What's going on Daddy?" She spotted Hidan and her mom with her fan open. "Who is he? Is he bad?" Shikamaru nodded._

"_He is a bad guy Yoru. Stay on my back okay?" Yoru held onto him tighter and hid behind his head. "Leave us alone Hidan. We don't want to get involved." Hidan shrugged._

"_I don't care I just want to mess with y'all. Why don't you just let me kill the kid and call it even." Yoru whimpered and Temari yelled at him._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on her you ass hole. If you touch her I'll fucking kill you." Temari lifted her fan and sent a gust of wind at Hidan. He disappeared and reappeared behind Shikamaru._

"_Daddy!" Yoru's hand shot for Shikamaru as Hidan pulled her away from them. She struggled to get free of Hidan's grasp. "Daddy! Mommy! Help!" She started screaming her head off and bit into Hidan's hand, but he didn't let go of her._

"_She's feisty." Hidan gave them an evil smile. Temari growled at him while Shikamaru was thinking of a plan. Hidan held a kunai to her neck. Shikamaru stared at the kunai in shock. He had to think of something quick._

"_Hidan stop please." Temari was looking from Hidan, to Yoru, to the kunai, trying to think of a plan as well. Before Hidan can reply Shikamaru interrupted him._

"_Let her go and kill me." Shikamaru looked at his feet. Temari turned to him with an angry expression on her face._

"_Shut up Shikamaru. Don't you dare." Shikamaru looked up at her with no expression on his face. "Shi-Shikamaru." The tears swelled in her eyes and one got loose and slid down her cheek._

"_We have to save Yoru and this is the only way." He quietly said to her then turned to Hidan and spoke up. "Let Yoru go and kill me. This all started because of me." Shikamaru wasn't crying or yelling at Hidan. He showed no expression or emotion on his face. Hidan thought about it and dropped Yoru who landed hard on the desert sand. She ran over to Temari and hugged her tightly._

"_I was so scared Mommy." Temari was holding Yoru and stroking her hair. Yoru turned to Shikamaru who was walking towards Hidan. "What's Daddy doing Mommy?" Yoru looked up at Temari who was crying. "What's going on Mommy?"_

_Temari shook her head and tried to speak. "N-nothing honey. He's just going to pro-protect us." She shut her eyes tight and let the tears fall. Yoru turned back to Shikamaru who was standing in front of Hidan._

"_Ready to die?" Hidan smirked at Shikamaru._

"_Get it over with." Shikamaru's expressionless face turned into anger. "Just let them go first." He motioned to Temari and Yoru._

"_Fine. Go tell them to leave because if they're here when I kill you I won't hesitate to kill them." Shikamaru nodded and walked over to Temari and Yoru._

"_Temari take Yoru and head to Suna. Run as fast as you can." Temari shook her head in frustration and kept her eyes shut. "Temari." She didn't open her eyes to look at him. He cupped her head with hands and held her face in place. "Look at me Temari." She slowly opened her eyes to look at him while the tears continued to fall. "I love you. I have to do this. This is the only way you can be safe." Temari nodded slowly. He leaned down and kissed her. She set Yoru down gently and put her hands behind Shikamaru's head and held him there. She didn't want to pull away because when she did she wouldn't see him again. He grabbed her hands and pulled them off him and pulled back. "I love you Mari."_

"_I love you too." She pulled her hands away from his and pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed her back, but only for a second._

"_Hurry up or I'll kill all of you." Shikamaru and Temari separated and then he grabbed her in a tight hug. He let go and leaned down to kiss Yoru on her head._

"_I love you Yoru." He stood up and looked at Temari seriously. "Run and don't stop till you reach Suna." She nodded and picked up Yoru and started running. Shikamaru started walking towards Hidan once more. "Get it over with you bastard."_

_Shikamaru stood there while Hidan made the preparations for his ritual. Goodbye Temari. I love you so much. Take care of Yoru. _Shikamaru looked up at the sky awaiting his death.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari ran into Gaara's office not bothering to knock. She was breathing heavily and tried to get her words out. She was holding onto Yoru very tightly.

"What's wrong Temari?" He looked up from his paperwork.

"Gaara… I…. need…. help… Shikamaru….in….danger…hurry…" She still couldn't breath.

"What?" Gaara stood up immediately. He turned to Kankuro. "Let's hurry." Kankuro didn't move.

"Why should I?" Temari stared at him in disbelief. Gaara started to yell at him.

"Kankuro! That was 3 years ago. Get over it! Let's go." Gaara, Temari, and a still upset Kankuro left the office in a hurry to save Shikamaru. Yoru was still holding onto Temari tight.

Shikamaru was staring at the sky, thinking, and awaiting his death. _I'm going to miss you Mari. I wish I could do something else, but there isn't anything that can be done to save you. I love you and Yoru. _He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them and looked at Hidan. He was almost done with his preparations. Hidan had a huge evil grin on his stupid smug face. Shikamaru's pain didn't show on his face. He kept it emotionless. If he was scared he didn't show it.

"Ready to die?" Hidan had finished his preparations and was ready to kill him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru sighed. Hidan got angered and threw his scythe, hitting Shikamaru in the arm. Hidan pulled it back and licked the blood on the scythe. Now everything was ready and he was going to make Shikamaru suffer.

Shikamaru fell to his knees in defeat. He was ready for the pain to start. Hidan took the stick and slowly inserted it into his left arm, pushing it all the way through. Hidan began to laugh when he heard Shikamaru's painful scream. Hidan slowly pulled the stick out while he watched the blood slide down Shikamaru's arm. He kept saying to himself _this is for Temari and Yoru._ He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip so Hidan won't get the satisfaction of watching his pain. Shikamaru took a deep breath awaiting the next shot of pain.

"Where should I hurt you next? Should I keep cutting you open and let you die and suffer from blood loss?" He moved the stick to his leg. "Or should I end it now and strike the heart?" Hidan moved the stick to where it pointed at his heart. Shikamaru didn't reply and sat there not moving. "I think I'll make you suffer." Hidan made a long cut down the length of Shikamaru's right leg. The blood came rushing out and soon covered his whole right leg. Shikamaru didn't scream, but he couldn't help from whimpering. Hidan kept his happy evil grin. "You're an idiot. Giving up your own life for that stupid woman and that little brat."

"Shut up bastard. Just finish up." Shikamaru said quietly. Shikamaru opened his eyes to stare coldly at Hidan. His eyesight was already starting to blur. He closed his eyes again and started to think of Temari and Yoru again. Hidan just stared at him. He took his stick and thrust it through his arm again in a new spot. Shikamaru couldn't contain his pain and screamed loudly in more pain. He still didn't shed any tears. _Temari and Yoru are safe…That's all that matters._ He began to sway. He was starting to get really dizzy.

"Shikamaru!" He didn't open his eyes. _Now I'm starting to hear things. I swear that just sounded like Temari. _"Shikamaru!" He opened his eyes and just saw Hidan, but he wasn't moving. He wasn't able to move. Shikamaru saw how Hidan was struggling to move, but couldn't. Shikamaru looked down at his hands. _I didn't do Shadow Possession. What's going on? _He looked up again still confused. "Shikamaru!" Her voice was getting closer. He looked past Hidan and saw Temari running towards them with Yoru in her arms.

"Get out of here you troublesome woman! Hidan will kill you if you don't!" Temari didn't stop running. He looked back at Hidan and noticed sand swirling around his body keeping him from moving. He looked to Temari and saw Kankuro and Gaara running his way too. "G-Gaara?" They were coming to save him. Even Kankuro was with them. Shikamaru tried to stand up, but realized he couldn't when there was a shock of pain from his right leg. He fell back down.

"Shikamaru!" There was worry in her voice. She ran past Hidan and ran to Shikamaru's side, while Gaara and Kankuro stood by Hidan who had a worried look on his face. "Shikamaru are you alright?" She set Yoru next to her and helped Shikamaru sit up. She held his head in her hands as she talked to him. "Did he hit any vital points?" Shikamaru tried to shake his head, but Temari had his head in a tight grasp so he just spoke.

"No just my arms and legs." Temari was so happy he was alright she pulled him in tightly for a hug. "Ouch." She let go of him.

"Sorry."

"I want to kill him!" Kankuro was yelling at Gaara. Gaara wouldn't let Kankuro kill Hidan, mostly because he didn't want Kankuro to kill Shikamaru, but also because it's virtually impossible. Gaara shook his head and pissed off Kankuro even more. He side kicked Hidan in the stomach. Shikamaru coughed up blood and held his stomach. Temari turned to Kankuro and yelled at him.

"You idiot! It still affects Shikamaru!" Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry sis. I guess I forgot." Temari glared at him.

"Yeah right. Okay you got me back now stop being an ass and hating me." Shikamaru said through the pain.

"We're going to take you back to Suna and lock you up. Don't try anything or I'll kill you." Gaara face was emotionless, but you could hear the anger in his voice. Hidan just smirked.

"You can't kill me." The sand wasn't as affective as Gaara thought and Hidan moved his arm and struck his chest. Shikamaru coughed up more blood and his chest started to bleed heavily.

"SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru just coughed up more blood.

"It's o-okay. He didn't hit my h-heart. Bare-barely missed." Shikamaru tried to smile, but he just coughed up blood. Temari laid her head on his chest and started sobbing into his blood covered shirt. He stroked her hair reassuringly. "I'll be f-fine."

"D-daddy?" Yoru said in a small little voice. He turned to her and saw the tears. She ran over to him and Temari and started sobbing just like Temari.

"I'll be fine Yoru." He pulls her in for a hug and kisses her head. "I'm going to be okay." She looked up at him and smiled through tears. Temari continued to sob into his shirt. She grabbed his shirt tighter and sobbed harder. He pulled her head up and looked into her eyes and smiled. "And I'm the crybaby." She shook her head and put it back on his chest.

"Kankuro, carry Shikamaru back to Suna and Temari accompany him." Gaara had gotten control of Hidan once again. Kankuro nodded and walked over to Shikamaru and knelt next to him. He lifted him up and put Shikamaru's arm around his neck helping him walk. Temari wiped away her tears and picked up Yoru and followed them.


End file.
